


Treat: Jack 'OH' Lantern Surprise

by profane_bubble (giggling_bubble)



Series: Trick or Treat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nudity, Pumpkins, Ridiculous, Trick or Treat: Treat, balls deep, lord have mercy on adrien agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/profane_bubble
Summary: Teenagers are assholes, Adrien needs help with his observational skills, and Marinette has to face the music.Involves streaking with a pumpkin...don't know what else to say.





	Treat: Jack 'OH' Lantern Surprise

Marinette had a love-hate relationship with Halloween.

Her hate relationship was merely because she was raised traditional. Sure, in school they did a lot of Halloween type activities, because the teachers all loved the idea of a kid’s holiday, but her parents viewed it more as a novelty and never let her participate.

She loved all the kids with their costumes, the crisp air, the changing leaves on the trees, and the smell of seasons changing. There was pumpkin everything, skeleton decorations, and spooky stories exchanged in front of crackling fireplaces. Even jack-o-lanterns had started to adorn stoops on her ride home from work.

This particular evening, Marinette was riding her bus from her tourism vending booth down by the Eiffel. It was dark and she had really hoped to get home earlier than now. Her apartment was the one next door to her parents’ bakery. It became hers when Mme. Voulette passed away and willed it to her in lieu of donating it to the state. Mme. Voulette had no children and had always viewed Marinette as a granddaughter. Marinette renewed the lease to the shop out beneath to the ten year residents who ran a joint gift card-coffee shop. They sold Tom and Sabine pastries and hand dipped chocolates inside, too. Marinette loved M. and Mme. Gris. They were overjoyed when they learned Marinette would be moving in upstairs.

The darkness was bearing down a whole lot faster these days and she really just wanted to make it home and soon. The bus pulled around the park nearing the bakery and the coffee shop. M. and Mme. Gris had already closed up shop. Her parents appeared to have retired for the night as well. She hated living alone; especially at night. Oh, and especially this close to Halloween. The creepers really started to come out of the woodwork the closer it got to Halloween and the darker it got at night.

Speaking of creepers! Marinette stared out her window as a naked man ducked behind a bush with what looked like a pumpkin held against his privates.

“Pervert,” she mumbled beneath her breath.

The bus got closer to him and he popped out of the bush to run…towards her apartment! Oh no!! She had to confront him with witnesses. This was her only chance to have any sort of protection this late at night from a pumpkin molester.

Marinette called to the driver, “Stop the bus!”

The driver put on the breaks and Marinette hopped out almost faster than it could stop.

“HEY!” she called.

The man with the pumpkin ducked behind a bush again and peeked out at her.

“What are you doing to that pumpkin?!” she practically hissed. As she got closer his eyes got wider. Those gorgeous, bright, spring green eyes. “ADRIEN!?!?!”

He sighed and dropped his head, “Marinette. Thank goodness it’s you.” He sounded immensely relieved.

“Yes, it’s me,” she whispered, “What are you doing? Are you _naked_?”

“I can explain, later, but can we go somewhere I’m not so exposed?”

Marinette held her hand up over her eyes and sighed heavily. She had to hear this one. “Uh, sure. My apartment is right there.”

“I know,” he nodded, “That’s where I was going.”

“Y-you were?”

“Yes,” he nodded, “I had to find a safe place to hide. I was just praying you were home so I could get something to wear.”

“Where are your clothes?”

“Uh…” he whined, “Can we do this later? Not here?”

Marinette nodded and stripped off her jacket and held it out to him, “As long as you put this jacket on and take off that…that…”

There was a wet ‘schloop’ sound as he pulled the pumpkin away from his body.

“Oh, lord,” she dropped the jacket and covered her eyes with her hands, “Don’t tell me you were…”

He blushed scarlet and whimpered, “Please, Mari. Can we just do this later.” He went to hand her the pumpkin and she pushed it away.

“Nope. No. You carry _that_ ,” she bit her lip to keep from saying ‘your sex toy.’

They raced across the park, under the veil of night, and up to her apartment. Adrien had tied the jacket around his waist and it draped over one of his thighs sarong style.

Marinette unlocked the side door and ushered him up the steps to her apartment.

“Come on in,” she said as she pushed the door open, “Watch your step.” She said it just as Adrien tripped over the step that made the stoop in her apartment. “That first step is a doozy.”

He caught himself just in time, but the pumpkin went flying across the room. Luckily, it landed safely and rolled towards the kitchen. Marinette could just make out what looked like an ‘O’ face on the pumpkin and blushed.

Marinette retrieved a pair of large sweats and returned to thrust them at Adrien, “Here.”

He took the pants graciously, “Thanks, Marinette.”

“No problem,” she whispered. Then she watched as he slipped his legs into the pants and untied the jacket. He held it out to her, but she could see the orange pumpkin gut residue on the inside where it had nestled between his legs as he walked. She wrinkled her nose, “Laundry room is behind that door.”

He nodded, “Thanks.”

He came back and sat down awkwardly on her couch. There was a long silence that neither of them wanted to break. Adrien kept popping his fist against his palm and then snapping his fingers nervously.

“Sooo…” he drawled.

“Sooo…” she repeated.

“I owe you a story.”

“Yes. I think so,” she nodded and her eyes widened at how true that statement was. Boy did he owe her a story.

“Well, I had a shoot for my father today, in the park.” He paused and apologized as he turned. Marinette could just make out him adjusting himself in the pants. “Sorry, the pumpkin—“

She held her hand up to stop him, “Go on.”

“Uh, well, it was a swim shoot. It was warm today, you know? It was the last day we’d be able to get it done. Well, I went back to my tent to change. I got stripped out of my clothes when I got a text message from Nathalie to call my father so I did. That call took about half an hour. I was still sitting in my towel wrap when I stepped out because it got really hot. I mean, I was decent enough. I was behind my tent where no one would see anything anyway. I kind of wandered into the woods, I guess, because when I turned around the tent, the crew, everything was gone. I stood there with only a cell phone and a towel to my name.”

Marinette tried to hide her snickers, but she couldn’t, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Go ahead.”

“Well,” he smirked, “A couple piss ant kids, I’m thinking thirteen or fourteen, showed up. Thank goodness they didn’t recognize me. Although, it didn’t help one way or the other as one of them yanked on the towel I was wearing and ran off with it.”

By this point in time, Marinette was wiping her eyes, but holding in her silent laughter. Her body shook with it as she tried really hard not to.

“Marinette,” he pouted, “It’s not funny. I was standing there with only a cell phone to my name; no crew, no tent, no towel, no dignity. Nothing.”

“At least you still had your pride,” she howled.

“BARELY!” he exclaimed, “It got cold when the sun went down.” He smirked at her as she began to giggle softly again. “Anyway, I ducked behind a tree and noticed not too far away was a pumpkin. You know the ones they just scatter throughout the park for decorative purposes? Yeah, well, I wasn’t going to let myself hang freely in the wind any longer so I kicked a hole in the side of it and shoved my bits into it.”

“Which is how I found you,” she gasped through the chuckles, “Running for dear life.”

“Yes,” he frowned.

“It looked like you were doing really naughty things to that pumpkin, Adrien.”

He bit his lip and huffed, “I know.”

“I think you might owe it an apology…and some therapy,” she cackled.

“I think I need therapy!” he exclaimed, “Tonight is going to scar me forever. Perhaps permanently if I don’t stop _itching!_ ” This time he didn’t conceal it. He took both hands and vigorously scratched at his nether regions.

“Adrien,” she looked away shyly.

“Hey, it’s not the worst you’ve seen from me tonight,” he scoffed, “Besides, it itches to high heaven!! Have you ever had pumpkin guts caked to your balls? No, I didn’t think so. As it dries it feels like you’re on fire.”

She sighed heavily, “You can use my shower if you need to; first door on the right.”

Marinette was exceptionally proud with how she’d handled this interaction. It had been months since she’d seen Adrien and, though she didn’t have an obsessively massive crush on him anymore, she did still have difficulty talking to him just as a residual habit.

She immediately felt guilty she hadn’t offered her shower to him before the pants. He’d need something else to wear.

Adrien launched himself off of the couch, without further ado, and the shower was running moments later. Marinette didn’t even have time to tell him where the towels were.

She walked to her linen closet and pulled one out. Then she walked to the bathroom and noticed he hadn’t even closed the door. He was just trying to give her a heart attack. Through the frosted glass she could see the shadow of his form. One hand was lazily running through his hair while the other was a bit…lower. His right hand was obviously the MVP taking care of the pumpkin gut problem below. She bit her lip to stave off the blush that threatened to burn her cheeks off at the sight.

She cleared her throat loudly, “AHEM!”

Adrien jumped, but didn’t really move otherwise, “Yeah?”

“I’m leaving a towel on the counter for when you’re done.” Freshly laundered, pumpkin guts free.

“Thank you, Marinette. You have no idea how much I appreciate this.” His voice was soft, sincere, and contemplative.

Marinette wasn't sure when the atmosphere changed, but it had. “No problem.”

As she started to walk out of the bathroom she heard him start talking again, “What happened between us, Mari?”

“Pardon?” she came back into the bathroom and leaned against the counter top; purposely avoiding letting her eyes stray over to the shower.

“We don’t really see each other very much anymore.” Ever.

“No,” she nodded sadly, “We don’t.”

“Why not?”

Marinette sighed. Truthfully? She realized she didn’t really know him, and felt ashamed she hadn’t put out the effort to in spite of her massive crush. It was an irrational obsession and she owed it to him to take herself out of his life so she wouldn’t hurt him; unintentionally.

“We didn’t really know each other very well,” she started.

There was a scoff from behind the glass door and she could almost see him nodding out of her peripheral vision, “It’s hard to get to know someone when they always run away.”

Marinette dropped her face into her hands. So this is the direction the conversation is going. “Do you want me to say it was my fault? I totally agree and I’m sorry.”

“What did I do wrong, Mari?”

“What do you mean?”

“For you to avoid me all the time.” There it was, that sadness. She’d already unintentionally hurt him and he’d taken the shards of her insensitive neglect and stabbed her with them. "I mean, you still find time for Alya AND Nino. That means you are specifically avoiding me. Why?" His voice cracked.

It was time he knew. Marinette took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her ribcage. The water turned off and, as the door slid open, Marinette closed her eyes. She licked her lips and nodded, “Truth?”

“Truth,” he whispered from somewhere beside her.

“I liked you.” 

The rustling of the towel stopped.

“Adrien?”

“You liked me?” he began to dry off again, “Uh, it didn’t come across that way at all.”

“No, not like you like a friend like you, but like obsessed and infatuated with you. I couldn’t finish a conversation or look at you without losing my ever loving mind.”

There was silence again and Marinette’s breathing picked up. She just wanted him to say something.

“Oh.”

That wasn’t enough.

“Oh?”

“I don’t know what else to say.”

Marinette brought her hands to rub down her face and she sighed, “Yeah, well, now you know.”

“Why did you stop coming to game nights and hanging out at the coffee shop?” He was referring to the one downstairs. She lived close enough that she had to be pretty crafty in coming up with excuses not to show up.

“It was hard,” she shrugged. She dropped her hands back to the counter, her eyes still closed tight, and worried her lip, “I didn’t know you, not really, and I felt like I was being…unfair and insincere. I was afraid I’d end up hurting you by making assumptions and putting you on a pedestal. I didn’t want to do that. I think I genuinely started to care for you the more I got to know you for real. It was hard, but I had to do it.”

“Bull shit.”

He sounded angry. Marinette wanted to open her eyes, but didn’t dare.

“Excuse me?”

There was a huff that clearly came out of his nostrils, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you expect me to believe that you thought you could put me on a higher pedestal than my own father?”

Marinette sighed, “No. That’s what made me realize what I was doing was wrong. I couldn’t do that to you. I didn’t want to be like your father.”

She gasped as two strong, wet arms wrapped tightly around her and pressed her against his chest.

“I’ve missed you, Marinette,” he whispered into her ear, “Promise me you won’t do anything like that again without talking to me first?”

Her voice broke with emotion as she whispered, “I can’t.”

“Why not?” He was pleading for her to tell him why.

“Because I think I still like you.”

He chuckled against her neck and she could feel him grinning, “All the more reason to let me know.”

“Why?”

“Because I think I like you, too.”

Marinette’s sharp intake of breath, shaking with emotion, was the only sound at his confession.

“I didn’t realize how much I missed you until I was standing there in the park, naked, just praying for you to come rescue me.” He brought his hand up into her hair and sighed, “I just wanted to see you. I didn’t even care that I was naked and balls deep in a pumpkin.”

Marinette burst out laughing and gently wrapped her arms around his chest to return the hug, “I’m flattered?”

“You should be,” he grumbled, “I’m laying myself bare to you in more ways than one tonight.” He pulled back to flash a smirk and waggle his eyebrows.

“So what do you want to do, Adrien?” She was looking down at his chest and taking note of the sparse curly blonde hairs there to distract herself from his intense gaze.

“I want you to agree to give our romantic relationship a shot before jettisoning it off a cliff to be bashed on the rocks below, for one.”

“You want to date me?”

“Among other things,” he chuckled, “Watch movies, cuddle, get to know each other and that sort of thing; maybe more, _eventually_.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss to the end of her nose. Marinette stopped breathing entirely. It was as if she’d short circuited.

“Date me…” she repeated disbelievingly.

“Yes,” he nodded, “I would like to at least give it a go. You can push me away and tell me to take a hike if it isn’t working out, but I don’t want you to just give up before we have a chance.”

She nodded and let out a shaky, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes,” she grinned up at him now, “I would like to try being in a relationship with you. Exclusive, or no deal.”

“Absolutely,” he nodded, “I’m completely yours.”

“And I want all the sordid details about your life.”

He scrunched his face up in thought before reluctantly agreeing, “All right.” Then he bit his lip, “You want this relationship to work, right?”

“What?” her eyes widened, “Do you have a string of girlfriends I need to know about? Illegitimate children to look out for?”

“Excuse you!” he grinned, “But it would be impossible for me to have any illegitimate children, thank you very much. I was referring to all my sordid family drama.” He playfully pouted, “I’m not a playboy.”

“Tell that to the magazines,” she grinned.

“Yes, because they print so much truth in the gossip columns,” he scoffed.

Marinette buried her chuckle against his chest, “Did you just admit to me that you, Adrien Agreste, heartthrob, playboy of Paris, are a virgin?”

“SHHH!!!” he hissed loudly, “Can’t let my secret get out or I’ll be ruined.”

She grinned happily, “I’m sure we could fix that for you, _eventually_.”

He gulped, “Baby steps.”

“Figuratively!” she held a finger up and giggled, “Stick to the pumpkins for now.”

He pinched her sides to tickle her, “Not funny, Dupain-Cheng!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this weeks ago, haven't read through it again, but it says 'done' at the bottom so I'm posting it. Please let me know if I need to tweak anything. Thanks! :)


End file.
